


The Lavender Lad - Through His Eyes

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: This work was requested of me as an NSFW exploration of the original story 'The Lavender Lady'. I'd be lying if I said this wasn't weird to write.





	The Lavender Lad - Through His Eyes

It was time. This time he wouldn’t run back to his room as he’d done previous nights. This time he was going to have a real conversation with the demon hunter—one in which he wouldn’t become flustered or be brushed off. Grimory was more open with women, for some reason. Which is why Taveth had acquired several potions which would transform him into the opposite gender for a short time—five minutes to be exact. 

He took up a seat in the corner to wait, knowing the Illidari man would be at the tavern soon. He checked the pocket watch around his neck, then drank another potion to refresh the effect, then dropped the cold fob watch down between the alien breasts on his chest. He jumped at the coldness, then took a sip of wine to calm himself. 

One glass turned into two. Two turned into four. Soon, Taveth’s female cheeks and the tips of his ears were pink and his skin was warm with pleasant, relaxing intoxication. Already he felt more bold, more confident.

_Tonight is the night. I’m actually going to have a real conversation with Grim!_

Then he appeared, sauntering into the tavern like he owned the place. Taveth couldn’t help but stare at the man’s dark skin, glistening with the warm humidity of the night. Grimory’s eyes zeroed in on Taveth, whose mouth twitched in a sort of smirk as he tried—and failed—to smile. 

_Oh, good, I’ve already blown it,_ he thought as Grimory took up a seat at the bar. 

But then the demon hunter glanced over again. And again. Taveth almost laughed out loud as Grimory kept staring over, then pretending he wasn’t looking. Taveth checked his watch. 

_Two minutes._

Grimory crossed the room to sit across from Taveth. He moved a pawn on the chess board Taveth had been playing both sides of to combat the boredom of waiting. 

“Friends running late?” the demon hunter asked, his voice twisting through the air to pleasantly tickle Taveth’s ears.

Taveth couldn’t resist the little smile pilling at the corners of his lips. _Nope, you’re already here._ “Who said I was waiting for friends?” Taveth replied. 

Grimory chuckled and it sent Taveth’s stomach into knots. “I’m Grimory.”

_I know._ “Are you, now?” he said, trying to urge more conversation from the Illidari. 

“Have been all my life. What about you?” he asked after taking the time to study Taveth’s features. “Have you got a name?”

He threw his head back to laugh as he realized that after all the planning, the sneaking, the timing, and the running back to his room in terror, he hadn’t thought up a name to give Grimory.

“Everyone’s got a name, sweetheart,” he said, using the term of endearment his sister always used for everyone she met. 

Grimory smirked and the high elf’s stomach flipped. “If I buy you a drink can I have yours?”

Taveth tugged the watch from the low-cut bodice of his lavender dress and checked it. _Thirty seconds._ He grabbed the wine goblet and held it out, trying not to convey his impatience. “I like Silvermoon Red.”

Grimory grinned, and Taveth bit into the inside of his cheek to keep himself calm. “Who doesn’t?” He took the glass and went to the bar. 

Once the demon hunter’s back was turned, Taveth grabbed his little bag and swallowed another vial of the tincture, buying himself another five minutes. As Grimory approached, Taveth’s heart pounded in a small panic attack as he realized he had yet to think up a name. 

Grimory held out the glass. “Trade you.”

Taveth laughed nervously. “Kel’ori,” he blurted. _My sister’s name is as good as any, right? Oh, gods, she’ll kill me if she finds out._

The man held onto the glass a little longer so that Taveth couldn’t take it—their fingers so close the Illidari’s warmth crept into Taveth’s fingertips. “No, it’s not.” He released the glass to Taveth, smirked, and sat down. “So, _not_ Kel’ori, what brings you here?” 

_Well, might as well just stick with Kel’ori’s life. I am so dead._ “Just taking a break from the Hall of the Guardian. Change of scenery, “ he replied. _Please don’t ask any more mage details._ His fingers twisted nervously around the chain of his fob watch. “How do you know my name isn’t Kel’ori?”

“Let’s just say, I’ve been given the wrong name before.”

_Oh, right, Alisbeth. Crap._ “Right. Oh. I’m-I’m sorry. Heh.” He hiccuped into his hand and realized how much he’d already drunk. “Sorry.” _Did I just apologize for hiccuping? Ugh, this is dreadful. I should just go and—_

“Must be a mage thing,” Grimory said, his eyes narrowed and scrutinizing the transmorphed image of a woman.

Taveth finished a nervous sip of wine and blinked at the man. “Hmm?”

“Nervous laughter. Hiccups when drunk.” Grimory leaned closer and Taveth’s breath hitched in his throat. “I bet you hate libraries, right?”

“Me? Oh, no, I love libraries. There is nothing more precious than a tome of knowledge just waiting to be read!” He realized after his outburst that Grimory was testing him. And he’d failed. _Great. He knows it’s me. Now all I’ll get out of him is bragging and tough guy nonsense._

But the demon hunter only chuckled and downed his ale, his eyes fixed on Taveth in a lustful way that the disguised man didn’t notice. 

“Were you waiting for me?” His green eyes held Taveth’s, and the man could only stare back and blush. 

“N-no, I was—”

“You’re not a very good liar,” Grimory said. He leaned forward, a devilish grin spreading across his lips. “It’s okay. Just for tonight, we can…keep pretending.” He winked and Taveth blushed.

The man averted his gaze and took another sip of wine, letting his intoxication be his buffer. “Nothing gets past you, huh?”

Grimory shrugged. “Put on a cute illusion, but you can’t change who’s underneath.”

_He called me cute!_ He blushed furiously. “Heh. Cute? O-oh, why, thank you.” _Except he’s not talking about me, not really._ He bit his lip and looked away, resisting leaving the tavern and this foolish endeavor behind. 

“What say we cut the shit and get a room?”

“R-really?” _Well, crap. He knows it’s me. At least he’s going to be kind and not out me in public._

“Oh, come on. Unless you’re suddenly too shy?”

“N-no!” he said too quickly. _It’s just Grim. Just tell him you were having a laugh. He won’t be mad. Will he?_ “I-I mean…sure? Heh.”

“Gods you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

_Okay, he had to mean to call me cute that time._

Grimory held out his hand and Taveth took it, following him up the stairs as he concentrated on not tripping over the dress or staring too long at the demon hunter. But once the door to the room opened, Taveth’s mind snapped back to the present. 

_I can’t do this!_ He checked his fob watch, then snapped it closed. “Give me just one minute,” he said said. “Please.” He backed toward the bathrooms nervously. “J-Just have to… Heh.”

Grimory’s eyebrows shot up and he nodded. “Right. Don’t get lost on your way back.”

Once in the bathroom, Taveth swallowed another vial to extend the potion’s duration another five minutes. _Nope. I can’t. Not tonight._ He swallowed the red contents of a vial—a potion to make the effects of the tincture last for an hour, or until he drank the green one Anarchaia’s other demon hunter friend gave him. It tasted awful, so he rinsed his mouth. When he straightened, he saw his cousin. It was strange seeing her in the mirror, though he also looked a lot like his sister, Kel’ori—but with black hair. He made a few faces. _Yep, Kel’ori in a wig._  

Grimory was perched on the edge of the bed, waiting. Taveth quickly thought up things to say, excuses to make—even thinking of telling his friend that he really wasn’t who he thought he was, that he was Kel’ori. _It could work, especially if he sees Kel—_

The demon hunter’s lips were pressed urgently down on Taveth’s, and suddenly he forgot all of his excuses and reasons and lies. And for the moment, Taveth enjoyed it. He enjoyed the warm embrace and the other man’s bare skin against his palms. 

_I guess we all have our secrets._

Then Taveth’s dress was on the floor. He gasped, blushing nearly head to toe as suddenly he realized what was really on Grimory’s mind. The demon hunter leaned back to admire the false body, ignoring Taveth’s casual hands covering where his manhood normally resided—but instead was a smooth, wet flower that throbbed inside him, begging for the demon hunter’s attention. 

“I don’t care if it’s fake,” Girmory said, “you look amazing.” His large hands, hard with callouses, yet astoundingly soft, wrapped around the small female arms to lift Taveth to him and lay him down on the bed. He kissed the soft female lips once, twice, then paused. “Don’t tell Ali.”

“O-of course not,” Taveth managed to whisper. _Tell her what, exactly? How do I—_

The Illidari’s lips silenced the high elf’s thoughts. Taveth’s hips pressed into Grimory’s as he found the desperate heat hard to ignore. One of those large, soft hands traced down Taveth’s side, following the woman’s curves—goosebumps rose in his fingertips’ wake. Then, with just one finger, Grimory parted the lips between Taveths thighs, pressing in and running along the flesh just inside, feeling the hot, wet desire. 

The high elf didn’t know what to do. It was so foreign to him—the desire, the skin pressed to his, the knowledge that this man wanted to fuck the woman in his arms. So Taveth let the demon hunter take the lead. He opened his legs a bit wider and Grimory slid his finger a bit deeper. The high elf moaned against the other’s lips. 

Grimory grinned and lowered his head to kiss down the neck, across the collar, and onto one of the soft mounds set onto Taveth’s chest. The urgency raked through him as Grimory kissed and sucked the pink nipple. The louder the other elf moaned, the deeper Grimory inserted his finger, curling it to tease an area just inside the opening, which made Taveth’s hips rock for more. 

He felt it. Rising. Threatening. But he didn’t know what it was—not until it happened. His muscles contracted as lightning jolts of pure ecstasy wound through him, arcing his back to send the breasts closer to Grimory’s grinning lips. His hips rocked as the sensation waved over him.

“Missed me?” Grimory said, but Taveth couldn’t breath or think, let alone answer. 

Then it was the demon hunter’s turn to get naked, his erection springing forth, ready for the welcoming cave between Taveth’s thighs. The high elf’s eyes went wide as he stared at it, and he couldn’t resist taking his in the soft palm of his hand. It was like steel sheathed in silk, not unlike his when he was a man. But the size made him not only envious, but eager and also nervous. 

Grimory didn’t waste time, he teased once with his head at those glistening lower lips, then thrust inside. A woman’s voice screamed out; Taveth’s eyes widened realizing the sound came from his throat. He had little time to think on this oddity as the demon hunter slid his hardened manhood in and out of the folds. 

The sensation sent Taveth’s mind reeling. It was like nothing he could have ever imagined, but now, there it was, and he wasn’t sure what to do with it—except experience it, study it. 

Grimory’s lips crushed down on Taveth’s, his long tongue snaking its way between the other’s teeth to wrap their tongues together. 

After a while the demon hunter lifted Taveth’s hips and pressed himself deeper, causing feminine whines to gasp through his lips in rhythm with the man’s thrusting hips as he filled the cavern to his hilt, then withdrew so he could thrust back in. A scream clawed its way up Taveth’s throat, resting just inside as a heat rose him his core. It was like fireworks exploding inside him—the heat, the rush, the spreading tingle webbing across his skin and teasing the scream from his throat. 

And still Grimory thrust, his eyes fixed on the woman before him as he worked her hips against his groin. He couldn’t resist watching her breasts moving with his movements, even as the woman’s back arched up and her hands grasped for something to hold onto. He watched his own cock, slicked with feminine juices, sliding in and out of her. It drove him wild to watch it, and watch her. Grimory thrust harder and faster, his teeth biting into his lower lip as he enjoyed the view. 

Then he came. Taveth felt the burst of heat and saw the satisfaction of the grunting demon hunter. But he was too busy dealing with another wave of his own pleasure, rocking through his bones until he shook and his toes hurt from curling. 

Before Grimory went soft, he withdrew; Taveth let out a small gasp as the head touched him just right as it exited. The demon hunter rolled over and moaned. 

“I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?” Taveth asked.

“Keep me coming back. And every time you find a way to surprise me.”

He said nothing, his mind still reeling, but now with confusion as well. 

“Oh, gods, Ana…”

_Ana? Ana! He thinks I’m…Oh no, he’s been… And Ana of all people! He thinks I’m Ana?_

His eyes went wide at the realization, then narrowed as he realized that none of it had actually been real. “Um, e-excuse me. I…I have s-some…important r-research to—” He hopped from the bed and scooped up the dress from the floor.

“Racing off, as usual. All right. Just…this stays between us, right?”

“O-Of course! Heh.” He finished clasping the dress and took off for Greymane’s Enclave. 

_No one can ever know. It’s not happening again. It can’t. Never again…_


End file.
